Talk:Squad Leader
Squad leader selection algorithm doesn't work in EU Algorithm of choosing squad leader doesn't work for me in EU. When two of my soldiers share the highest rank and number of missions and they are in second and third slot in the Squad Selection screen (without any squad size upgrades), but they have different number of kills, always soldier in second slot is chosen for squad leader. So number of kills seems to be ignored. --Miteusz (talk) 23:02, May 23, 2016 (UTC) : Sounds like everything is working correctly. If you haven't done any squad size upgrades, then the second (from the left) slot will be the one that appears the most foreward and since slot seletion is the second highest order of squad leader selection after rank, that is why missions and kills aren't taken into consideration when deciding between those two identically ranked units. To accurately test it under the above circumstances, place those two units in slots one and three and a lower ranked unit in position two and you should see the unit with the most kills is selected as squad leader (assuming both high ranked units still have the same number of mission completions). Monkeybite (talk) 02:03, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :: My mistake, I didn't read foremost slot definition carefully. However, I did as you said (placing soldiers in first and third slot, both with the same rank, number of missions and different number of kills) and soldier from third slot was always chose for squad leader, so I think it is incorrect. --Miteusz (talk) 23:45, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Squad Leader selection in EW I wish some of you guys would clarify squad leader selection in XCOM: Enemy Within. Presently I have trouble linking my own experience to the information available in this article. Real cases taken from my present match (Squad size = 5, Lead by Example done in the OTS): 1. Three colonels of Will around 70, two Majors of Will 91 and 112 +20 (Psy armor) with only half the missions than the former. Major with Will 132 put in slot #3 (she's the first to move each turn). Effect: No visible star ever; none of her squad mates ever get Lead by Example on the battlefield. That's wherever she's way in front of them or not. Only way I have to (moderately) improve their individual Will is by using Psy Inspiration (+20 Will). 2. Five colonels with Will between 60 and 99; the Will 99 (Support) lady having much less missions/kills than the others. I put her in slot #3 in Squad Selection screen prior to boarding Skyranger and give her the Mind Shield. Effect: Any squad member within eight tiles of their Will 99+20 team mate always get her will. So to my understanding as it is now, both The squad leader should determined when choosing soldiers in the Squad Selection screen prior to boarding the Skyranger, according to the following criteria: After discovering psionics and acquiring Lead By Example, assigning the highest Will soldier as the squad leader can provide excellent benefits for the entire squad. Are either incomplete or misleading. --Tuk0z (talk) 14:41, June 29, 2018 (UTC) : I'm not seeing how either two of your example invalidates the listed criteria (which are listed in order of importance). In example 1, one of the Colonels would have been selected as the Squad Leader because they were the highest ranking unit. In example 2, missions and kills weren't taken into account because you had placed one of the highest/equal ranking units in Slot 3. -- Monkeybite (talk) 22:05, June 29, 2018 (UTC) :: From example 1, I believe the phrase « assigning the highest Will soldier as the squad leader can provide excellent benefits for the entire squad » is either incomplete (e.g. provided this high Will soldier has a rank equal or higher than any of the other squad members) or missgiving. In the same mission and assuming I read the page correctly, wouldn't soldiers Will take their value from that of the Colonel being selected as Squad Leader (when in an 8 tiles radius)? For they never changed except when making use of Psy Inspiration. And a star never shown up in that mission. Hope it clarifies my questioning. Tuk0z (talk) 01:02, June 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Ok, I can see how the phrasing on that isn't perfect but yes the normal conditions for leader selection still apply. And it sounds like for your first example, you experienced some sort of glitch if it didn't assign any leader (no solider displaying the star during the mission); that said the other soldiers would only benefit from Lead By Example if the leader has a higher Will than the "subordinate" soldiers which isn't always a given. -- Monkeybite (talk) 14:22, June 30, 2018 (UTC)